


Inside

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: An alien being inhabits Spock (unknown to anyone else) and breaks down his internal resistance to desire.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2002, Side By Side Special Edition 1





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

I should report this. I should turn to my captain now, and tell him that an alien creature has inhabited his first officer’s body and mind. 

_"Good morning, Mr Spock. Did you sleep well?"_

_"Yes, Captain. My rest was quite adequate."_

I spent the entire night dreaming about you. I could see your face and body before me. I could feel the touch of your hands as you ran them over my naked form. Your lips were gentle on mine and your voice whispered in my ear. When I reached out to touch you your image disappeared, and I awoke. I was aroused, hard as I have not been since my pon farr. My own hand was no substitute for your dream touch. My need of you was so great that I spent the rest of the night with my head against the thin wall that separates our quarters. Didn’t you hear me breathing?

_"Coming to breakfast this morning, Spock?_

_"Yes, sir."_

While you are eating I watch you. Watch the way you take the food into your mouth, roll it around, and then swallow it. As you reach for another piece I press my lips to you and steal your breath. Your fingers entwine themselves in my hair and you press me even closer. I pull away and tear your shirt from you. I run my hands down your body, feeling your nipples standing out proudly from your smooth chest. My fingers capture them, making the nubs even harder. When you gasp I replace my fingers with my mouth and soothe them with licks of my tongue. You hold me to you and slip your hands down my side, and then around, into the front of my trousers, stroking the hardness you have found.

_"You okay this morning, Spock? You’re looking a bit distracted."_

_"Distracted, Captain? I do not believe so."_

I clear the table with a sweep of my arm, careless of the mess on the floor. Your eyes widen at the passion in mine. Willingly you lie on the table, face up, your legs bent and spread. All of you is exposed to me. As I tease at your entry with my fingers you spread your legs even wider. You ask me to hurry, that you need me inside of you but I will not be hurried. I stroke myself, staring deeply into your eyes as I do so. Your breath quickens, your lips part and invite me in. I allow you some quick strokes with your tongue and then I withdraw before I lose control. You groan at the loss and thrust your hips upward, your penis standing up proudly. As I stroke it I enter you, thrusting into you as my hand caresses your penis and my fingers tease at your scrotum. We move together our need consuming us, the outside world disappearing. When we come it is together, you scream my name and I lay across you, smelling the clean scent of your hair.

_"Not hungry today Spock?"_

_"I find the food...singularly unappealing today, sir."_

_"Yeah, can’t wait for shore leave and some fresh food. Come on, let’s go mind the store."_

The turbolift starts upward, the floor vibrating under our feet. You stand apart from me, too far away. My hand closes over the emergency stop and I bring us to a halt. You talk of duty, of being needed on the bridge. I move closer and stop your words with a finger across your lips. You fall silent as I lift your face to mine and brush our lips together. Our arms encircle each other; our bodies held tight in an embrace. I rest my head on your shoulder as you hug me and I feel more loved than anyone in the universe.

_"Spock, you coming out of that lift?"_

_"Of course, Captain."_

_"Just testing the door closing mechanism?"_

_"It appears to be working correctly, sir."_

I come to you, when you are in your command chair, drop to my knees before you. Your hand comes down and smoothes my hair, lifting my chin so that my eyes meet yours. You slowly stand and remove your trousers, setting them aside. You have no underwear on and when you sit down again you spread your legs and thrust yourself out to me. I kneel before you and take your flesh into my mouth. Your human flesh seems cool to me and I work to warm it, moving my lips over your length and working my tongue around your hardness, licking slowly up one side and then down the other. Your hands tighten in my hair and bring my face closer to you so that I am holding more of you inside of me. Your breath shortens and your flesh quivers in my mouth. Abruptly you withdraw from me, and your fingers tremble at my trouser opening. They slide down my legs and I lean over the helm console, pressing my own penis into the cold surface. Your hands move on my back, holding me still and slowly you enter me. Pressed down I cannot move and I savour the feeling of being possessed by you. You thrust into me, taking your pleasure and giving it. It is silent, except for our gasps of pleasure. When you come I feel your cool liquid filling me, and I feel empty as you withdraw. Then you turn me over and embrace me. Your hand covers my flesh and strokes me to completion. I come staring into your eyes and watching the stars from the viewscreen reflected there.

_"Spock, how about a game of chess tonight and you can tell me what is bothering you."_

_"A game of chess would be quite acceptable, Captain. However, there is nothing ‘bothering’ me."_

_"Of course there isn’t."_

We play chess. My skill evaporates under the strength of your smile and my hand trembles as I lay down my king. As I stare at the white figurine I think of your mortality. One day your body will fall and I will be alone again. Your hand clasps mine over the board, as if you can sense my thoughts. You lead me over to the bed and we lay quietly upon it for a time. Your arms are around me, the length of your body is pressed against my back and your lips touch my cheek with gentle gossamer kisses. With quiet words you reassure me that you will never leave, and that you will always love me. After a time our bodies relax and we slip into sleep, perhaps I will share your dreams.

_"Hi Spock, I’m not early am I?"_

_"Indeed not Captain. Please come in."_

I should report this. I should tell him what has happened to me. He needs to know. I will go to sickbay, the creature will be removed and these thoughts will be buried once again...

I shall tell him tomorrow.


End file.
